


Don't Want the World to See Me

by riottkick



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Nervous Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Andy is afraid to come out, but Oliver assures him it'll be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_chicken/gifts).



Oliver wrapped his arm around his lover, Andy, as the two laid in bed together. None of his roommates were home, so Oliver took the initiative to cuddle up to the love of his life. This was the only time Andy felt comfortable doing it; when Oli’s roommates were gone. 

“Andy, I know you're uncomfortable with your sexuality, but I'm getting tired of sneaking around like this,” Oli admitted, and Andy sat up.

“So you're tired of me?” Andy snapped, and Oli shook his head as he sat up next to him.

“No, I love you so much. My roommates know I'm gay, and they're okay with it. I'm not asking you to tell the world, just my roommates.” Oli explained, and Andy turned to him.

“You don't understand do you? I'm just not comfortable yet.” he frowned.

Oli pulled him in, hugging him tightly to reassure that everything was going to be okay. He didn't want to make Andy uncomfortable, and he felt awful for trying to pressure him into coming out. “I love you, Andy,” Oli whispered, and Andy leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Oliver.” he said with a small smile. He did love Oli, but he just wasn't comfortable with coming out yet. 

“I'm sorry I'm not ready, I'm not hiding our love, I'm just not ready yet.” Andy explained, and Oli smiled.

“It's okay, Andy. I understand, because I was once in your position. I'm just trying to say that my roommates won't judge you.” Oli said, and Andy gave him a quick kiss.

“Let me think about it during our nap, and I'll make my decision when we're both awake.” 

“Alright, and if you're not ready, then that's perfectly fine,” Oli assured him.

They laid down, cuddling with each other. Andy loved being the little spoon for Oli, it made him feel warm and safe. Deciding whether or not to tell his roommates, he thought long and hard about it. He wanted to tell them because Oli, and he realized that he can't hide forever.

+++++

Waking up, Andy realized that Oli was awake before him. He was admiring Andy's beauty, with a smile on his face. “Good morning, sunshine,” Oli laughed, sitting up on the bed. 

“You're funny, what time is it?” 

“Nine pm, we slept for three hours.” Oli smiled, combing his fingers through his tangled hair.

“Your roommates home?” 

“Yeah, want me to take you out the back door?” he asked, and Andy smiled while shaking his head no. 

“Oh? You made your decision?” 

“Yes, and it's not because you want me to. It's because I can't hide forever from my sexuality. So this is for me, not you.” Andy smiled, and Oli smiled back. Kissing him on the lips, the two got up from the bed. Holding hands, they headed downstairs to tell Oli's roommates.

“Hey guys,” Oli smiled, and both of his roommates looked. To Andy, they didn't seem shocked, and that made him feel good.

“You owe me fifty,” Jordan laughed at Lee.

“You guys knew?” Andy asked awkwardly, and both Jordan and Lee nodded.

“Yeah, it was kinda obvious. But it's okay! You're an awesome guy, and your sexuality doesn't define you.” Jordan smiled.

Andy was happy, because now they didn't have to sneak around anymore. To him, this was one of the best days ever.


End file.
